


Randka w Kinie

by NessieTuft



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: praca napisana 24 listopada 2020 roku z perspektywy Jeon Jeongguka
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	Randka w Kinie

**Author's Note:**

> praca napisana 24 listopada 2020 roku z perspektywy Jeon Jeongguka

Biorę głębszy wdech, czując chłodne, jesienne powietrze w płucach. Niska temperatura sprawia, że nawet mój gruby szalik nie jest w stanie skutecznie ogrzać mojej twarzy, przez co zapewne czubek mojego nosa jest czerwony jak u Rudolfa. Krzywię się i wyjmuję telefon z kieszeni, będąc jeszcze bardziej niezadowolonym. Chanyeol i Taehyung spóźniają się już dobre trzy... o! Teraz cztery minuty. Jakby w ogóle im nie zależało na spotkaniu z nami! Spoglądam w stronę zmartwionego przyjaciela, który już po raz kolejny próbuje się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć.

— Tae nie odpowiada — mruknął cicho, smutniejąc jeszcze bardziej. — Powinniśmy iść już do sali, reklamy na pewno już się skończyły.

Rozglądam się po raz ostatni po ulicy pogrążonej w mroku, aby po chwili wraz z niższym chłopakiem wejść do środka budynku. Wewnątrz było o wiele cieplej, co zmusiło mnie do rozwiązania szalika, a Byuna do zdjęcia jego czerwonej czapki, beanie. Zanim zdążyliśmy się porządnie rozejrzeć, Baekhyung został przechwycony przez szatyna.

Szatyna z dobrze mi znanych zdjęć.

Czułem jak robi mi się gorąca, moja krew wręcz wrzy od emocji i hormonów, rozlewa po moim ciele przyjemne ciepło. Roześmiany chłopak wyprzytulał i wycałował swojego przyjaciela, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając też mnie. Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy tak po prostu mnie objął w ramach przywitania i obdarował moje policzki delikatnymi całusami. Teraz nie tylko mój nos musiał być czerwony. Za Taehyungiem dostrzegłem wyższą ode mnie postać, a po tych młodych rysach twarzy rozpoznaję w nim Chanyeola.

— My się jeszcze nie znamy osobiście, prawda? Jestem Kim Taehyung — zaświergotał niskim głosem, znowu skupiając na sobie moją uwagę.

— Jeon Jeongguk — odpowiadam od razu i nie potrafię nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem na jego szeroki uśmiech. Robi mi się duszno. — Miło mi cię w końcu poznać!

— Mi ciebie też, Byun często o was opowiadał, k00kson. — Zaśmiał się cicho, trącając mnie łokciem w żebra. Tymczasem ja zacząłem wyklinać w duchu Baekhyunga za jego niewyparzony język. — Potrafisz być naprawdę zabawny z tego co widziałem...

— Dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że pokażę ci jak bardzo zabawny potrafię być... — wymruczałem zadowolony, patrząc wprost w zielone oczy chłopaka. Dostrzegłem w nich dziwny błysk.

— Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale film już dawno się zaczął — Czarnowłosy pospieszył nas, samemu już idąc w stronę odpowiednich drzwi. Już nie lubię typa.

Jednak posłuchaliśmy go i już po chwili siedzieliśmy na wygodnych fotelach w zaciemnionej sali. Nie wzięliśmy ze sobą przekąsek... A raczej ich nie kupiliśmy. Byun wyjął z mojej torby paczkę chipsów i częstował nimi Chanyeola, kiedy ja już zasypiałem. To dopiero początek, a ten film już był okropny. Nigdy nie lubiłem komedii romantycznych, moim zdaniem powinno się zdecydować albo na jedno, albo na drugie. To tak, jakby połączyć horror z fantasy. To może wydawać się dobre, jednak w większości przypadków elementami z horrorów są tylko wyprute flaki. Żenada.

Jednak wtedy zerknąłem w stronę Taehyunga, który usiadł po mojej lewej. Serce szybciej mi zabiło, kiedy dostrzegłem jego szeroki uśmiech i delikatny rumieniec na policzkach. Był piękny, nawet oglądając takie badziewie jak Chwila na miłość. Wracam do oglądania dopiero wtedy, kiedy szatyn spojrzał na mnie pytająco. No tak, normalni ludzie nie wgapiają się w innych tak intensywnie bez powodu. Wyjdziesz na dziwaka, Jeon. Spierdolisz to, jeśli się nie postarasz. Serce o mało mi nie wyskoczyło na brudną od popcornu wygładzinę, kiedy poczułem na swoim policzku ciepły oddech Kima.

— Główna bohaterka jest idiotką, prawda? — zapytał szeptem od którego dostałem dreszczy.

Tak bardzo chcę go pieprzyć. Jest seksowny, piękny i taki... prowokacyjny. Prowokuje mnie całym sobą, każdym rzuconym w moją stronę spojrzeniem, każdym niewinnym uśmiechem. Nie powinienem myśleć tak o nieznajomym chłopaku, a jednak wyglądał tak pięknie, jakby był jednym z tych niedostępnych dla mnie chłopców z reklam perfum albo bokserek. Ewentualnie mógłby śmiało zostać moim husbando, gdyby był postacią z anime.

— Ta. Zamiast od razu zgodzić się na tę randkę, to każe facetowi się męczyć i o nią zawalczyć, aby nie wyjść na łatwą...

— Bez sensu. Jeśli jej się podoba, to nie powinna myśleć o innych i od razu się na niego rzucić. — Przełykam głośno ślinę, kiedy poczułem ciepłą dłoń Taehyunga na moim ramieniu. Ogromną, żylastą dłoń... Robi mi się coraz goręcej.

— Nie lubię bawić się w jakieś pozory — odpowiadam mu po chwili, nie potrafiąc się już skupić na ekranie. Jednak nie mam na tyle odwagi, aby spojrzeć prosto w błyszczące, zielone oczy Taehyunga.

Czuję się tak, jakbym miał zostać zjedzonym przez niego. A to ja miałem go zjeść.

— Myślimy tak samo. Jeśli czegoś chcę, po prostu to sobie biorę — wyszeptał, jednocześnie drugą dłonią gładząc mój tors. — O czym teraz pomyślałem, Ggukie?

— O tym, jak bardzo chcę stąd z tobą wyjść — wychrypiałem, ledwo się powstrzymując od wstania. Jestem gotowy wybiec z nim na rękach i zamknąć się w jednej z kabin, bylebym mógł już go pożreć.

— Nie tak szybko — zachichotał cicho i wyprostował się, jednocześnie puszczając moje ramię. Oddalił się, a mnie od razu zrobiło się chłodniej. — Zapłaciłem za obejrzenie tego filmu, więc musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać, kochany.

Jakim cudem tak szybko owinął mnie sobie wokół palca?

Wpatruję się w jego profil łakomym wzrokiem, a minuty dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Widziałem jego uśmieszki, widziałem, że go to bawi. Śmieszy go moje pożądanie. Czy naprawdę powinienem go pragnąć tak mocno?

Oczywiście, że nie powinienem.

Mój zdrowy rozsądek każe mi się zatrzymać. Każe mi przemyśleć to wszystko, pomyśleć chociaż przez chwilę logicznie. Bez emocji stwierdzić, czy taka relacja z Taehyungiem mi się opłaca. Przecież to takie nieprawdopodobne. Cała ta sytuacja przypomina mi bardziej tanie porno niż rzeczywiste spotkanie z przyjacielem przyjaciela. To brzmi źle już w moich myślach. A jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego karmelową skórę, przystojną twarz, wręcz świecące, zielone oczy... Nie potrafię.

Tym razem to ja się do niego nachylam. Z początku Kim nie zwraca na mnie nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Skupił się na filmie, wczuł się w jakże dramatyczną scenę wyznania uczuć przez Emily. To mnie rozgniewało. Nie powinien mnie ignorować po tym, jak mnie kusił. Zaciskam usta w wąską kreskę, a moje palce gładzą powoli jego udo. Moja dłoń sunie coraz wyżej, aż w końcu zacisnęła się na jego kroczu. Usłyszałem jak gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, widocznie zaskoczony moim gestem. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją, powoli zaczynając go masować przez materiał jeansów.

— Ggukie — wychrypiał cicho, jednak już po chwili zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek upomnień. Oddał się w moje ręce. 

A ja nie zamierzałem odpuścić. Moja ręka sprawi, że będzie twardniał coraz bardziej. W pełni usatysfakcjonowany, nie przerywam ruchów nadgarstka i udaję, że skupiam się na filmie. 

— Musisz być cicho, inaczej wyproszą nas z sali, Tae — wymruczałem cicho i mocniej ścisnąłem jego przyrodzenie przez spodnie. Zdusił w sobie jęk i spojrzał na mnie z iskrami w oczach. Czuję pod palcami jego podniecenie, jego adrenalinę. — A raczej nie chcesz, abym przerywał, prawda? — W odpowiedzi tylko stęknął mi do ucha.

Przyłożył swoją dłoń do swoich ust, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi innych. Nie zabronił mi dalej się z nim bawić. Jesteśmy pojebani, on naprawdę chce dojść w swoje spodnie przy kilkudziesięciu innych osobach. Nawet się nie przejmuje późniejszymi konsekwencjami... Dlatego ja też o nich nie myślę. Po chwili rozpinam po cichu jego spodnie, a moja ręka wślizguje się pod materiał jego spodni i bokserek od Calvina Kleina. Słyszę świst szybko wciąganego powietrza i kolejny zduszony jęk, a ja jedynie gładzę opuszkami palców jego gruby interes.

Ma się czym chłop pochwalić, przyznam mu to. Droczę się z nim, ściskam jego jądra, drażnię czubek jego penisa, ocieram o niego rękę. Sprawiam, że gdyby nie inni ludzie, Taehyung już dawno zdarłby sobie gardło. Krzyczałby moje imię. Jedynie mój dotyk doprowadzi go do takiego stanu, to przez moje palce będzie mógł szczytować w kinowym fotelu. To dzięki mnie pozna smak prawdziwej adrenaliny.

Czuję na sobie jego spragniony wzrok. On chce więcej. Chce poznać smak moich ust, chce poczuć moje ręce na swoich biodrach, chce zobaczyć ze mną gwiazdy. Naprawdę żałuję, że ta namiętność obudziła się tak późno. Już wcześniej mogliśmy po prostu zrezygnować z filmu i pójść do mojego mieszkania. Jednak teraz skupiam się na jego problemie. Zaciskam dłoń na całej jego grubości i wtedy zaczynam go stymulować. Bez lubrykanty lub choćby śliny musi być to średnio przyjemne, jednak jego ciche jęki mówią co innego. Podoba ci się to? Lubisz czuć mnie tak dobrze jak teraz? Pytam w myślach, wykrzywiając usta w większym uśmiechu. Kątem oka dostrzegłem dziwne spojrzenie Byuna, jednak nie skomentowałem go. Teraz jestem zajęty Taehyungiem. Jestem skierowany przodem do ekranu, dlatego nie powinien niczego podejrzewać.

— Ggukie — wychrypiał znowu, a ja spojrzałem na jego twarz. Piękniejszego widoku w życiu nie widziałem. Błyszczące z ekscytacji oczy, zarumienione twarz, poranione od zagryzania wargi... I to pożądanie. Kim Taehyung pożąda mnie właśnie w tej chwili. 

Przełykam głośno ślinę i posyłam mu złośliwy uśmiech, przyśpieszając ruchy mojej ręki. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc, znowu przycisnął swoją żylastą dłoń do ust, aby zdusić w sobie jęki. Ten widok sprawia, że czuję dziwne ukłucie w podbrzuszu. Też go pragnę. Cholernie go pragnę. Chcę poczuć jak jego paznokcie drapią moje plecy, jak jego spocone ciało ociera się o moje, jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na moim penisie. Pragnę tego zbyt mocno.

Kim Taehyung doszedł w swoje bokserki tylko dzięki mojej ręce. Szybko ją zabieram i biorę chusteczki z torby, aby pozbyć się spermy z palców. Kątem oka obserwuję jak szatyn powoli wraca do normalności, jak bierze ode mnie paczkę chusteczek higienicznych i stara się opanować bałagan na swoich spodniach jak najbardziej dyskretnie się da. Próbuje doprowadzić się do porządku po prezentacji moich umiejętności. Film ma się już ku końcowi, właśnie oglądamy finałową scenę, kiedy nagle zielonooki wstał i wyszedł z sali.

— Gdzie poszedł Tae? — spytał mnie szeptem Byun, odprowadzając przyjaciela wzrokiem.

— Do łazienki — uśmiecham się usatysfakcjonowany. Znowu poczułem na sobie dziwny wzrok Baekhyunga. Znowu go zignorowałem.

W mojej głowie miałem tylko zagryzione wargi Taehyunga.

***

— I jak ci się podobał film, Ggukie? — Miodowowłosy wesoło mnie zagadywał w drodze do wyjścia z budynku.

— Całkiem, całkiem.

— Myślałem, że nie lubisz komedii romantycznych — Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

— Bo nie lubię, ale ten film nie był taki zły. Chociaż był strasznie długi — mruknąłem, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Nigdzie nie było śladu po Taehyungu.

— Szukasz Tae? — zapytał Chanyeol, jednak jego zignorowałem. Nawet jeśli był starszy, to nie zasłużył na moją odpowiedź. Już miałem się z nimi żegnać, kiedy usłyszałem powiadomienie z telefonu Byuna.

— Tae ma problem ze spodniami — miodowowłosy ściszył głos. — Pękły mu, były zbyt ciasne. Brat ma mu przywieźć nowe, kazał na siebie nie czekać. 

A to sprytna bestia. Próbuje się mnie pozbyć po tym, jak go zadowoliłem? Uśmiecham się gorzko pod nosem.

— Idźcie, zostanę z nim. Robi się późno, a ty masz najdalej do domu, Byun. — Patrzę na niego porozumiewawczo, a on to natychmiast łapie.

— Odprowadzę cię — zaoferował się czarnowłosy, a mój przyjaciel obdarował go szerokim uśmiechem.

— Ah, nie musisz, pewnie jesteś zmęczony i wolisz iść od razu do siebie... — zaczął niewinnie Baekhyung.

— Nalegam.

Zamiast dalej słuchać ich przesłodzonego gadania, ruszyłem w stronę toalet. Jestem zły na Kima, że próbował w taki sposób zakończyć nasz wieczór, chociaż ja na dobrą sprawę jeszcze się nie rozkręciłem. Pukam do każdej kabiny po kolei, dopiero w ostatniej słyszę niski głos szatyna.

— Przed kim próbowałeś uciec?

Odpowiedziała mi cisza, a następnie szczęk otwieranego zamka. Przede mną ustał mój cudowny przyszły kochanek. Widzę jego zielone oczy, jego kwadratowy uśmiech, jego karmelową skórę, jego przystojną twarz, jego gołe ramiona... Oraz wielką plamę na kroczu. 

— Moje ulubione jeansy są teraz do wyrzucenia. — powiedział, jakby próbował mnie oskarżyć o ten stan rzeczy.

— Nie przeproszę cię za to — podniosłem wyżej podbródek, patrząc w jego oczy, prowokując go. — Nie żałuję.

— Ja też nie — odparł od razu, a pomiędzy nami znowu zawisła cisza. — Potrzebuję spodni na zmianę... — zaczął powoli.

— Przecież twój brat ma ci je podrzucić — marszczę brwi, nie rozumiejąc słów chłopaka.

— Chciałem, aby sobie jak najszybciej poszli! Mój brat ma siedemnaście lat i ważny test jutro, nie zamierzam mu zajmować głowy takimi pierdołami. — Zaśmiał się i oparł ramieniem powoli o ścianę łazienki. — Liczyłem na twoją pomoc, Ggukie.

— Nic nie jest za darmo, kochany — uśmiecham się złośliwie, jednocześnie zdejmując torbę z ramienia.

— Pozwól mi się odwdzięczyć u ciebie w łóżku — odparował i zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, wyrwał mi torbę z ręki. Na szczęście była na tyle duża, aby zasłonić skutecznie jego incydent. — I jak wyglądam?

— Ślicznie. 

Znowu spojrzałem w jego oczy i dostrzegłem jego szczery uśmiech. Poczułem jak serce zaczyna szybciej bić w mojej piersi. Nie wiem co czuję przez tego faceta. Zaczęło się od zazdrości o Byuna, przeszło przez przyjemne podniecenie i niemoralne rzeczy w sali kinowej, a na czym się skończy? Co oznacza moje szybsze bicie serca?

— Chodźmy już — Szatyn pierwszy się otrząsnął, ubierając na siebie płaszcz. Wyjął telefon i napisał do brata, że wróci dopiero jutro.

Wyszliśmy razem, trzymając się za ręce. Słuchałem jego wesołej gadaniny, co jakiś czas samemu się śmiejąc. Już nie potrzebowałem szalika, aby było mi ciepło.

Wystarczył mi uśmiech Taehyunga.

Jednak emocje z kina dalej nam towarzyszyły. To wcale nie tak, że po rozładowaniu napięcia seksualnego między nami wszystko tak po prostu ucichło, o nie. To był dopiero początek naszej erotycznej przygody. Z uśmiechem otwieram mu drzwi od mojego bloku, wchodzimy razem do windy i wybieram swoje piętro. Przygryzam wargę, zerkając na rozpromienioną twarz kochanka. Wydaje się teraz taki niewinny...

Wystarczyło kilka minut, aby Taehyung zamienił się w żarłoczną bestię. Kiedy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg mojego mieszkania, rzucił się na mnie. Wpił się w moje usta, nie pozwolił mi na głębszy oddech, narzucił szybkie tempo. Nogą z trudem udało mi się zamknąć drzwi, bo ten napalony chłopak już rozbierał mnie z koszuli. Oddawałem namiętnie każdy z jego mokrych pocałunków, przymknąłem oczy podczas jednego z dłuższych, a rękami stopniowo pozbywałem się jego ubrań. Niepotrzebne nam rzeczy odrzucaliśmy po prostu na podłogę, idąc jak huragan w stronę mojej sypialni. Nic nas nie mogło zatrzymać.

Rzuciłem go na łóżko, nareszcie mogąc wziąć głębszy wdech. Dyszeliśmy oboje, obserwując się nawzajem z pożądaniem w oczach. Chłopak nie miał już na sobie ani kurtki, ani koszulki, dzięki czemu mogłem podziwiać jego umięśnione, opalone ciało. Widząc gdzie spoczywa mój wzrok, Taehyung przesunął dłonią po swoim torsie, zataczając kółka wokół swoich sutków, potem zniżył rękę do brzucha, a na koniec ułożył palce na swoim kroczu, zasłoniętym materiałem bokserek.

— Ggukie — wystękował, zaczynając ugniatać swój interes przez materiał bielizny. — Chodź do mnie, zajmij się mną, spełnij mnie!

Nie musiał tego dwa razy powtarzać. Przełykam głośno ślinę i rzucam się na niego, wpijam się w jego wargi i dotykam jego rozgrzanego ciała swoimi chłodnymi dłońmi. Nie miałem nawet chwili by się zastanowić, dlaczego to wszystko robię ani dlaczegi Taehyung to wszystko robi. Szatyn stęknął mi w usta i zarzucił mi ręce na kark. Przyciska mnie do siebie, kolanami objął moje biodra, dzięki czemu nasze erekcje otarły się o siebie. Jęknąłem głośno, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek. W zielonych oczach chłopaka dostrzegłem prawdziwy ogień, który nie pozwalał nam zbyt szybko skończyć. Na wargach Taehyunga rozkwitł złośliwy uśmiech, kiedy zaczął poruszać odpowiednio biodrami, ocierając się o mnie. Już na tym etapie mój penis był twardy i drżał z podniecenia, bałem się pomyśleć o tym, co będzie dalej. Jednego byłem pewien; to najcudowniejszy wieczór w moim krótkim życiu.

Odrywam się tylko po to, aby rozebrać do końca swojego kochanka. Ja sam mam na sobie jeszcze spodnie, jednak żylaste dłonie Kima już się nimi zajmują. Z zadowoleniem obserwuję jak się denerwuje przy rozpinaniu paska. Jest już podniecony w takim stopniu, że trudno mu zapanować nad własnymi, drżącymj rękami. W końcu udaje nam się odrzucić w kąt moje spodnie i nasze bokserki. Teraz mogę podziwiać mojego kochanka w pełnej krasie.

Taehyung ma przepiękną nie tylko twarz, ale także całe ciało. Jego szczupłe ramiona dalej są opalone po wakacjach, mogę nawet dostrzec parę piegów. Mocno odznaczające się obojczyki i jabłko Adama kuszą, abym je przygryzł, abym je gryzł jak najmocniej się da. Dalej wcale nie jest łatwiej się opanować; sterczące, sztywne sutki, idealnie zarysowany sześciopak, szczupłe, wąskie biodra... To wszystko sprawia, że jestem nim odurzony. Nie potrafię się skupić na jednym, moje usta ciągle pieszczą różne fragmenty jego skóry, a on jęcząc, daje mi tym znak, abym nie przerywał. Pomimo tego, ze praktycznie się nie odzywamy podczas tego wszystkiego, wiem, że jest mu dobrze. Wiem, że błaga mnie o więcej. Pragnie mnie równie mocno co ja jego. 

Wypieprzę cię tak mocno, że jutro nic już nie będziesz czuł.

Taehyung nie był biernym kochankiem. Szarpał moje przydługie włosy, naciskał palcami na moje ramiona, szyję, obojczyki, a nawet sutki. Wiedział jak na mnie spojrzeć, kiedy się oblizać, abym pragnął go coraz bardziej. Wiedział, jak mnie skusić. Przez jego wzrok przepełniony pożądaniem, nie potrafiłem normalnie oddychać. Dyszałem i stękałem z podniecenia, kiedy czułem na swojej skórze jego nabrzmiałego członka.

— Ggukie — wysapał mi prosto w usta — Ggukie, wejdź we mnie. Błagam! Chcę cię poczuć we mnie, jestem taki pusty... Ggukie, błagam, wypełnij mnie!

Nie potrafiłem mu odmówić. Niedbałym ruchem sięgnąłem do szuflady po prezerwatywę i lubrykant, jednak zanim zdążyłem ją założyć, Tae mi ją wyrwał. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, kiedy wstał do siadu i chwycił mojego członka. Jednym sprawnym ruchem założył na niego kondoma i rozlał lubrykant. Patrzył na mnie prowokująco, po chwili odwracając się do mnie tyłem. Klęczał i rzucał mi przez ramię zniecierpliwione spojrzenia.

— Ggukie, pieprz mnie — wychrypiał, wypinając się. — Błagam, pieprz mnie do nieprzytomności! Chcę cię poczuć, Ggukie!

Nie potrafiłem mu pozwolić dalej biadolić, dlatego przysuwam się do niego i jednym, mocnym ruchem wsuwam się w niego. Czuję jak drży, a jego mięśnie co chwila się lekko na mnie zaciskają. To takie podniecające. Jęknąłem głośno, w końcu mogąc go poczuć. Mocno zaciskam swoje palce na jego wąskich biodrach, podnosząc je bardziej do góry. Kim głośno stęknął, a jego tors i głowa opadły na pościel, kiedy ja zacząłem się w nim poruszać. Na początku chciałem, aby się przyzwyczaił do mojej wielkości, jednak w miarę kolejnych pchnięć, nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać.

Każdy ruch moich bioder niszczy go. Niszczę go doszczętnie, wyszarpując z jego gardła głośne jęki, momentami niepodobne do jego zwykłego, niskiego głosu. Słyszę jak prosi mnie o coraz więcej, jak chce mnie poczuć mocniej w sobie. Pozwalam mu na to, wchodzę w jego ciało coraz głębiej i dokładniej, po same jądra. Już teraz szatyn nie potrafi się podnieść na drżących z podniecenia ramionach. Cały drżał. On też czuje gorąc w całym swoim ciele, on też się już niecierpliwi. Obaj chcemy zobaczyć gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie zaczął krzyczeć moje imię, a ja stękając z przyjemności, odpowiadałem mu. Razem zbliżaliśmy się do końca, już nic innego się dla mnie nie liczyło. Chodziło tylko o mnie i Taehyunga. Chłopak zaczął dyszeć, jego mięśnie się spięły i zacisnęły całkowicie na moim członku. Widziałem jak brudzi swój tors i moją pościel swoim nasieniem, a pomimo tego nie przestałem się poruszać.

Zmęczony chłopak był już bezsilny, kiedy ja dosłownie chwilę po nim doszedłem. Drżałem razem z nim, widząc wyraźnie gwiazdy na niebie. Dyszałem, kiedy powoli wysunąłem się z wnętrza szatyna i zdjąłem ze swojego członka prezerwatywę. Związałem ją i odrzuciłem na podłogę, nie przejmując się bałaganem. Czułem jak moje uda drżą, wciąż nie potrafiąc się opanować po przeżytym orgazmie.

Opadłem na miejsce koło Taehyunga, od razu obejmując kochanka ramieniem. Czułem, jak się we mnie wtula zadowolony i mruczy coś pod nosem.

— Ah, Ggukie... Jestem już zmęczony po jednym razie, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić całej, upojnej nocy — Dostrzegam wzrok jego zielonych tęczówek. Dostrzegam jego błysk. — Dlatego już niedługo musisz mi pokazać jak to by było kochać się z tobą od świtu do zmierzchu.

— Nie martw się, Tae — wymruczałem, zgarniając mokre od potu kosmyki z jego czoła. — Już niedługo się dowiesz, jak to by było spędzić ze mną cały dzień i noc.

— Naprawdę?

— Obiecuję — całuję go w czubek głowy w przypływie czułości, a na moje szczęście on nie traktuje tego jako coś złego. Ba! Wydaje się nawet bardziej zadowolony z takiej oznaki... Uwielbienia. Adoracji. Zauroczenia. Ziewnął cicho, powieki zaczęły mu widocznie ciążyć.

— Pójdę spać, Ggukie... A rano razem pójdziemy wziąć prysznic — Uśmiechnął się przez własny pomysł.

— Zrobię nam śniadanie, pokażę ci moją kuchnię, jeśli będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo siły — wynruczałem mu do ucha, aby w końcu pozwolić mu zasnąć.

Zresztą ja sam odpłynąłem zaledwie kilka minut po nim, całkiem nie przejmując się mnóstwem wiadomości od przyjaciół.

Zasnąłem mając w ramionach najprawdziwszy ósmy cud świata.

**Author's Note:**

> POSŁOWIE
> 
> cóż, trudno mi tutaj mówić o jakiejś wybitnej pracy. za pierwszym razem kiedy ją opublikowałam, była ona zadedykowana znajomej, jednak wraz z upływającym czasem dużo się zmieniło.
> 
> w tym teżoje postrzeganie tego typu prac.
> 
> yeah, to jest totalna seksualizacja POSTACI. nie traktuję tej pracy jako odniesieni do rzeczywistych osób i odradzam traktowania w taki sposób jakiegokolwiek fanfiction o idolach
> 
> sam one shot powstał jako prezent i ćwiczenie warsztatu pisarskiego pod kątem scen seksualnych (jednopłciowych, jakby inaczej)
> 
> widzę w tej pracy mnóstwo błędów, jednak aby skutecznie ją poprawić, musiałabym ją napisać od nowa — na to nie mam nawet najmniejszej ochoty
> 
> jednak dziękuję ci za przeczytanie tej pracy, miłego dnia/nocy
> 
> buziaki <33  
> NessieTuft  
> 21/01/30


End file.
